Tdub Dowler
Overview :Tdub Dowler (pronounced \Tee-dub Dowler\) is a scripter and a fighter. He started Teen Second Life in June 15, 2006. He is currently head of one of Teen Second Life's super powers, The United Federation of Sims. Riden Blaisdale is an alias of Tdub Dowler. =Tdub Dowler= Early History :His original account (which will not be mentioned) was created on January 5, 2006 - soon after the public release of Teen Second Life. The original account was lost in a database faliure at Linden Lab on June 15, 2006. This is when Tdub Dowler was born. At the time he wasnt playing much so was still unfamiliar with many things. He had a friend who went by the names tyru Thatcher and Gene Dinosaur. Together they made a small business selling things that Tdub had learned to script. At this point in time Tdub was still a rookie at scritping and couldn't do much. The business created by him was called T&T Industries and remnants still exist today in the region of Cascade. A few months later, after Tdub had been spending much time on the LSL wiki, he had learned how to script much better. Military Career :Around December 2006, Tdub Dowler was still new to the idea of armies in Second Life. He was practicing on a range in the sandbox when he noticed a nice looking base. He walked over and found that it was being built by a man by the name of Portocaro Makarov. At the time, Portocaro was the leader of The ArchAngel Militia, more commonly known as AA. They had a good reputation at that point in time. When Tdub offered to help with parts of the base, Portocaro accepted, inviting Tdub into AA. Little did he know that at that same point in time, the land which AA own was under siege by New Rome, AA's enemy. Tdub wasn't a big fan of them either. When the base was finished, it was moved to AA land and the battle intensified. Tdub held off a small squad of lower ranking Romans and fought the best out of all AA officers there. This earned him his first rank up. The months went on and Tdub was a very active member in AA and at one point in time was second in command. It was the summer of 2007, AA starting to fall apart. He did his best to keep the group together but in the end, it was gone. Tdub saw AA through until the end. :About a month later, Tdub was reminiscing in the Lewis sandbox when he noticed something that looked familiar. He wondered over to what appeared to be the engineering section of a Star Trek spaceship. He was right. Inside the room was a fully uniformed Kaiden Rexroth. It turns out Kaiden was the head of a Star Trek based military, Starfleet. He realized that Tdub would be good at helping him make a canon version of of the ship Voyager, so he invited Tdub into the group. I went to the main base and saw it was more advanced than what AA or Rome had. Day after day for about a month Tdub helped Kaiden with Voyager. Eventually, Kaiden went to the Main Grid. Everything changed when Kaiden left. Tdub started to make a friendship with the co-founder of Starfleet, Picard Zhu, who he had been with very rough terms with ever since Tdub met him. The group itself started to become less of a Second Life government and role play group and became a full on military. The group was still doing well but the enviornment had changed. Tdub used his rank (Rear Admiral at the time) to try to bring order. He managed to work some things out and got a promotion for his efforts. His rank was now Vice Admiral (second in command). With the new power he had, he kicked the group in shape and got the best of the best in their deserving ranks. About a month later, after countless victories and the idea of a dual leader government, Tdub Dowler became a co-owner of Starfleet at a special ceremony. With my renewed power, I reformed the group back into what it's original focus was (sort of). Starfleet remained the military, but a new governing group was made, The United federation of Sims (UFS for short). UFS was a presidential and senatorial group for controlling Starfleet. It was also where the people who missed the old role play style of Starfleet could come. They built 10 more huge ships that were all fully operational. In the early summer of 2008, Tdub went on vacation for a month and when he came back things were a mess, which he fixed back to normal in a day or so. At this point he realized that both he and Picard needed to manage the Federation because they are almost complete opposites. With out the balance of power of having them both, the group would fall. Within a month and a half it would be in ruins, unrecoverable ruins. The Beginning of The End :Being the leader of a grid super power, Tdub had many political enemies. These people tried to kill his reputation any chance they got. Usually these were just childish jabs like falsifying chat logs etc., but a few times they almost screwed him over with the Lindens. On the morning of September 7, 2008, Tdub found himself unable to log into Second Life. Stumped, he checked his email for any messages of server maintenance, but what he found shocked him. Linden Lab had sent him a notice that all of his Second Life Accounts had been permanently banned and his IP address had been blacklisted. There was no reason listed in the message and Linden Lab would not give him a straight answer on what he did, they just said he violated the TOS somehow but never specified. He tried many times to appeal the ban - through email, letters, even in person - none were even considered. To this day there is still no reason why they were ever banned, but they still are. That was the end of Tdub Dowler. He made a new account called Riden Blaisdale in September of 2008. =Riden Blaisdale= :Tdub has continued his Second Life on the account Riden Blaisdale, created August 25, 2008. This new account is very much active and doing bigger and better things than he ever did on his previous account. For the sake of continuity, this section will still use the name Tdub, remember they are the same person. Rebuilding :UFS had somewhat stabilized and settled in to their new headquarters in the region of Opera. The new base which had been built was magnificent. It was a very bright time for UFS. The technology was greatly improving in those last two months of 2008, making UFS one of the most technologically advanced groups on the teen grid. Things like polygonal sim mappers and sophisticated radar systems had been deploed in the base, as well as a state of the art containment system, all of which were designed by Tdub. :During the early months of 2009, UFS entered a dark age. Spies, such as Mark Eros had infiltrated UFS and leaked information to our enemies. These informants also managed to take a large part of our fighting force with them. Shortly after that, Bubby Boucher, the third president of UFS, deleted the base numerous times and finally sold the land in March, 2009. His trial lasted one very long week. He was impeached shortly after. UFS did not get any of the land back until April, even then it was only a fraction of the empire they once had. A few subdivided parcels were retrieved, enough to keep the group active. :After arriving home from summer vacation, Tdub discovered UFS had bought a whopping 44 square kilometers of land in Cascade while he was gone. It had 6000 prims, a fair amount. While the large continuous parcel was nice and there was no mountain in the middle, it become obvious that this sim was one of the crappiest UFS had ever had a base in. The physics always had issues and simple scripts would slow it to a crawl. Modern History :Recent simualtor updates have dimmed down the effects on this sim somewhat. The main thing that annoyed Tdub in the sim yet was the broken web service for scripts. From July 2009 to September 2009, the only eventful things which had occured, due in part by Tdub, were the creation of ground base and mine in Cascade, and the founding of the StarFleet Marine Corps. This is an elite squad of marine trained to be the best of the best. He went mostly inactive about a week after the land of UFS was stolen a month later. :Tdub became fully active on February 19, 2010. He worked on new scripts and starships for the rest of the year. He quit in early August with the news of the shutdown of the Teen Grid. The Tdub's Tool no longer receives updates. He might continue on the Main Grid in a few years and roll out a refresh of the tool with a larger audience. Category:Teen SL Category:Teen SL Residents Category:Military Category:Teen Grid Military Leadership Category:Teen SL Graduates